Here Comes the Sun
by Chiri124
Summary: Someone close to Danny has died, someone who can never be replaced. She liked to dream big, and achieve those dreams. She was so close too, but a car accident had to take that all away. Frustrated and confused Danny struggles with his emotions, and when the day of the burial comes he realizes not to mourn her death, but to celebrate her life. Oneshot. Post PP, T for character death


_**AN: Just a little one-shot. This takes place AFTER Phantom Planet, so Danny is dating Sam and everyone knows his secret. This goes out to my classmate's sister and her family. She died in a car accident yesterday morning, she was only 19... :'( **_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**_

He couldn't believe it...

And it was all his fault, there was nothing he could do. That was the part he hated most.

He felt so helpless, so alone. No one to pick on him, or patch him up when no one else could, no one to encourage him to do his best, and no one to spew pshycobabble at him anymore.

She was gone, just like that. Jasmine Marie Fenton was dead.

Sure they fought, but they were family. She was his sister, his annoying, obnoxious, but loving sister.

It wasn't right, it wasn't fair!

Danny yelled out in rage and punched a nearby tree. The pain in his hand felt good; it was distraction from the pain in his heart. She was so young! Only 19... she had so much potential. Yes, he admitted, she was on her way to be a great psychologist, even if her constant analyzing got annoying.

She could take one look at a person and know what was wrong. She read so many books, studied so hard, and was the valedictorian of her graduating class. She had started college at Princeton that fall, and now all that hard work was just gone...

Once he found out his sister was dead, he couldn't handle it, he just broke. Not wanting to be with anyone in that moment, he ran up to his room and slammed the door. He immediately changed into his ghostly alter ego and flew out of his room. Not wanting his parents to find him, he flew until he couldn't see where he was going due to all the tears. Danny ended up landing in a clearing in the woods, on the outskirts of Amity Park.

Once he landed, he shot ectoblasts blindly into the trees. Missing several, hitting few. Eventually that led to him hitting a tree, which leads us to where he is now.

Curled up in a ball, in the middle of the clearing, rocking back and forth, crying his eyes out.

The hero, protector, and savoir of Amity Park was broken.

Completely and utterly shattered.

The hardest part, however, was the fact of not knowing. Nobody knew what happened. Not the firemen who dragged her out of the burning car, nor the EMTs who tried to revive her, and instead ended up putting her body into a black bag instead. Not even the policemen who came knocking on their door to tell them the news.

That was this morning, when this all started. It was now getting dark, the sun sinking under the horizon. The thought of the sun made Danny cry even harder. Jasmine loved the sun, just like he loved the moon and the stars. To her, it meant a new day, new begginings, a fresh start.

She would never get to see the sun again, never get to experience another new day. All she could do was watch from wherever she was now, but maybe she was nowhere, yet she had to be somewhere... right?

He just hoped that wherever she was it wasn't the Ghost Zone, he wouldn't wish that on anybody, let alone his sister.

The halfa rolled onto his back looking at the emerging stars, and couldn't help but smile through his tears. He liked to think she was up there, looking down on him.

That was a nice thought.

He closed his eyes and imagined she was right there next to him, perfectly alive and breathing.

"I'm so sorry Jazz, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He whispered into the air, and a gentle wind blew in response. It rustled the leaves, and in that moment he felt that his sister truly was with him.

That was when he decided to go home. He flew back into his room and changed into his human self, quietly making his way down the stairs. The light was on in the living room and he saw his mother sobbing into his father's big chest and he in turn had his hands wrapped around her thin figure. He too had tears running down his face.

His parents looked up at the same time, put on a sad, watery smile, and extended their arms to him. He walked over, barely registering when tears once again came into his eyes. He knelt down and leaned into his parents embrace.

In that moment, it wasn't about ghosts or inventions or anything else. It was just a now family of three grieving over the lost fourth member. Despite the circumstances, everything was perfect.

* * *

The funeral was held a week later. The ceremony was held in the Town Hall due to the vast amount of people that showed up. It was friends, both old and new, family, strangers, and anyone else you could think of. Everyone came to pay their respects to Jasmine, and soon the time finally came for her last ride, to her final resting place.

As her casket was being lowered into the ground the Fenton family held onto each other, not wanting to let go.

After the burial was complete, everyone paid their respects to the Fentons and left one by one. Sam left with a quick, sad, kiss, and Tucker but a hand on his buddies shoulder, giving a small nod. Eventually Jack and Maddie walked up to the fresh grave to say their goodbye to their only daughter. Once they were done they looked at their remaining child and saw the heartbroken expression on his face.

Maddie walked up and gave him a hug while Jack rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be in the RV," she whispered and pulled away. All he could do was nod and the couple walked away, both seeming to hold one another up.

Danny stared at the fresh grave. The brown soil, the fresh flowers, and most importantly the gravestone.

On that one, lone stone, was Jazz's life in a nutshell.

_Jasmine Marie Fenton_

_May 22 1994 - May 3 2014_

_Loving daughter, sister, and friend. Loved by all she met._

_Gone but never forgotten._

_R.I.P_

Danny couldn't help but smile, she will definitely never be forgotten. That last part had been his idea, despite the bad memories that came with that little saying, he felt it fit perfectly. Yes, he changed it a little, after all he didn't want it to be exactly the same.

12 more days and she would have been 20. It was sad to think about, so he didn't dwell on it too long. Instead he knelt onto her grave and looked up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day, the complete opposite of the dark and rainy day she died.

"The sun's out today Jazz, just for you," he whispered, with a sad smile. He picked up one of the many jasmine flowers that lay on her grave, and looked up at her gravestone again.

"I'm going to make a promise to you Jazz. I promise you that I will never forget you, I will live out my dreams for you. I promise I will live for the both of us," with that said, he put the jasmine back in its rightful place, and walked toward the cemetery gates. "I won't let you down Jazz."

* * *

Danny held true to his promise, he pulled his grades up and graduated with honors. Although he couldn't go through with his NASA dreams, he decided to become a detective to help people more now than ever before.

He had Jazz to thank for that.

He visited his sister's grave everyday he could and kept her updated on everything that was going on in his life. He traveled the world with Sam and loved every minute of it. Eventually he proposed to her under the Eiffel Tower.

Cliché? Very much so. Romantic? Absolutely. Did Sam love it? You bet.

So after years of dating, and their fair amount of fights, Danny married his best friend. And although the ceremony was bittersweet without his sister, he felt Jazz with him. He even asked Sam about it later, and she said she was sure Jazz was there as well.

Life was perfect, and it only got better. Because 9 year after his sister's death, on May 22, 2023 Danny and Sam welcomed their first child into the world.

As the doctor handed Sam their baby girl, the two parents shared a knowing look.

The nurse asked what they would like to name her, Danny told her, and she just shook her head with a smile on her face.

And later when Lilith Jasmine Fenton opened her eyes, they knew they made the right choice. With her aqua eyes and reddish hair, she looked just like the aunt she was named after.

* * *

_**AN: Did any of you start crying? I sure did! Tell me what you think, and please R&R!**_


End file.
